


Rise of the Human-Biting-Squirrel

by JinkookTrash



Series: JuKyu Bites [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry wild squirrel aka Q, Biting, But it's all fun, Everyone needs JuKyu in life, Fluff, Ji Changmin cutie, Juyeon the sweetest hottest, Kevin sleeping through a Zombie Apocalypse, LOTS AND LOTS OF BITING, M/M, No angst...., Protect this horror loving boy, Scared Sunwoo, This is just me dealing with my imagination, Weeping Eric, Younghoon being Chanhee's human sheild..., humor???, jukyu - Freeform, no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkookTrash/pseuds/JinkookTrash
Summary: Changmin doesn't think twice before sinking his teeth into the shoulder of his group's unsuspecting members but that's just his way of coping with intense emotions and it's all in good intention.....  Well mostly good.Or.That one fateful night our cutie squirrel unleashed his inside Anabelle and ended up being bitten himself. A JuKyu fic you didn't know that you needed until i wrote it  XD
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Series: JuKyu Bites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941004
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo~
> 
> So this is basically my imagination going wild after i find out about our sweet scary little squirrel biting members and going on that nightmare in dorm spree. 
> 
> This isn't exactly what happened and i changed it up a little but Imma blame it on Sangyeon telling us that he thinks Juyeon just stood still and let Changmin bite him..... I went nuts and well this is the result. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy ✨
> 
> (this hasn't been beta read or anything and it has all been written in the wee hours of night where my mind is basically dead..... 😋)

_"Where are you Chanhee-ya?"_

_"Oh.... At company? No, it's okay."_

_"Hmm- Bye."_

Changmin sighed dropping his phone on his stomach as he glared at the ceiling of his room in boredom. After what seemed like an eternity but was probably a few minutes he dragged his socked feet from his room to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle he turned around only to come at a complete standstill his eyes comically turning round. Right in front of him was none other than Chanhee dressed in his casual dorm clothes, his feet bare and hair disheveled. After a breath or two of just staring at each other Changmin finally opened his mouth,

"Why are you at the dorm?"

His voice was much more calmer than his mind as he tried to process his thoughts around the fact that his friend _his supposedly best friend if he may add-_ had very much shamelessly lied to him.

When the other didn't reply he asked in an incredulous tone,

"You _lied_ to me?"

Instead of looking guilty or coming up with some excuse Chanhee laughed.... He actually _laughed._ It was like some switch flipped off in Changmin's head as he slowly blinked at the other before walking away with his fingers gripping the bottle a little too tightly.

It was already way past midnight but Changmin couldn't sleep. He tossed around grunting a few times which made Sunwoo complain since he was the one nearest to him. Giving up after a few more futile attempts to get some rest Changmin concluded that all this distress was because of Chanhee, so it was only fair that the other pay for being the cause. A wicked laughter bubbled past his lips as he came up with plans of his sweet revenge.

Sunwoo gasped from a little away, turning over to the opposite side and feigning sleep with his oscar winning acting. Such random bursts of evil cackles from his horror-loving hyung never meant a good thing... _Never_.

Changmin was just lying around replaying the various ways he could put his plan into action when he heard Chanhee and Eric shouting, accompanied by loud pounding noises. Grinning he set out to hunt as he leisurely strolled into the hall letting out a few mischievous giggles which had an immediate effect on the two boys.

Chanhee and Eric was banging against Younghoon and Juyeon's door trying to get the older boys to unlock their room. Changmin couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked to the full length mirror and stood in front of it, staring patiently at the two boys.

After a few more seconds both Chanhee and Eric gave up, slumping on the couch. Changmin could see them giving him side glances which he didn't mind but when Chanhee everted his gaze as soon as it met his own, something snapped in Changmin's head. He quietly stepped sideways and flipped the lights of the hall off, then he slowly crept to the kitchen to do the same taking hsi sweet time to instill more fear. His plan was to drape the whole place in pitch black darkness which was fine in Changmin's dictionary but not really in others', working in his his favor.

Before he could turn off the kitchen lights he heard the tell-tale sound of feet thudding across the floor along with a door slamming shut. It had been just one pair of feet which meant that one of the two was still on the couch _which_ meant that he didn't have to chase anyone.... _Not_ _yet._

Finally turning the lights off Changmin made his way to the hall guided by the feel of the wall under his hand. When his fingers touched the wooden frame of their full length mirror he stopped and waited. A few minutes later whoever that was sitting on the couch turned on their phone, its faint light falling across the other's features.

 _Damn,_ it was Eric and not Chanhee -the culprit but nothing or rather no-one mattered anymore. A revenge was a revenge and Changmin wasn't in the mood of showing mercy to anyone who came in front of him be it the devil himself. 

\---

Eric sensed someone staring at him. Curious and slightly alarmed he inched closer to the opposite side of the couch. Turning on his flashlight he looked over towards the full length mirror and was met with the terrifying sight of Changmin giving him an eery stare as he stood still like a statue. An unmanly shriek ripped through his throat as Eric dramatically fell off the couch and ran towards his room. Banging his fists against the door he called out to his pink headed betrayer hyung but Chanhee had it locked. Eric felt a presence walk towards him a dark aura permeating through the blackness. His mind went into a full on panic mode as he screamed loud enough to alert the nearest police station or rather mental asylum, while calling for him Mom as he desperately ran for his life. 

Chanhee, hearing the chaos opened his door a little and tentatively under the protection of the light from his room walked into the hall. A warm breath brushed across his nape as a body melted from the shadows making him belt out the shrillest screech his vocals could allow as he too broke out into a run to fend off the Satan's spawn who was trying to give him an early heart attack. 

Sunwoo could hear the screams of horror from the now haunted dorm. He gulped loudly before crawling to the toilet and locking himself inside with a hand clamped around his mouth to stifle any terrified noises from escaping. Silently he begged someone to come and save him, he was so damn scared.

Younghoon along with Juyeon stood near their door as they heard Eric's cries of mercy and Chanhee's screams of terror. Contemplating for a few minutes they came to the conclusion that neither Sangyeon nor Jacob were coming to the kids' rescue. Being older Younghoon decided to be the bigger person and step in. _Wrong Choice_.

As Younghoon and Juyeon walked into the hall which was barely illuminated by the lights from their and the screaming duo's room, they found themselves in the midst of utter mayhem. Changmin as the sole perpetrator was running after Chanhee and Eric while screeching his infamous dolphin screams calling bloody murder. Chanhee was wailing in high notes as he questioned his friend's fading sanity while Eric was downright crying for his mom with teary eyes as he jumped over the couch to escape the hell-fury set loose. 

Using his most dominant voice Younghoon shouted for them to calm down but immediately snapped his mouth shut when Chanhee and Eric changed their initial direction and instead ran towards him. This made Changmin change his course, as he too made a bee-line towards the dreadful tall boy. Using him as a shield Chanhee pushed Younghoon in Changmin's direction as he escaped inside their room to find refuge. 

Changmin seemed to be completely out of it as he sunk his teeth into the nearest person which happened to be Younghoon. The older yelped as he pushed Changmin off himself and stumbled away in shock. When he couldn't reach Younghoon he turned around, his eyes landing on a calmly standing Juyeon who seemed to be looking at him directly. His mind was scarily blank as he pounced at Juyeon, biting the others shoulder.

Juyeon hissed at the sudden pain but didn't make any move to shove the other off or walk away. He let Changmin bite him as much as the boy wanted which the other took full advantage of as he bit all over Juyeon's arms and even his elbow leaving crescent shaped red dents in his wake. 

After a few minutes Changmins breathing turned heavy, his eyes misting over as his bites started getting weaker and more like nibbles. Juyeon gently patted the other's hair and soon the distraught expression on Changmin's face changed into a tired one as he stopped his wild endeavours and slumped forward, his head coming to rest against Juyeon's shoulder.

Changmin mumbled some incoherent words, his body going pliant with all his weight falling onto Juyeon, which really wasn't much to even begin with. Carefully looping his numb arms under the docile boy's knees and around his waist Juyeon picked the other. He carried the tired boy to his room and placed him on the bed, tucking the blankets around him as he made sure the other was comfortable. He took one look around the room finding only Kevin who was blissfully passed out on his bed, completely unaware of the live reenaction of the Zombie Apocalypse. How the boy had managed to sleep through all that was a mystery to him.

Bringing his attention back to Changmin he took his time to gaze at the now passed out squirrel boy who had a soft peaceful look on his face. Juyeon felt the familiar warmth feeling spread inside his chest and had to quickly turn away before he gave in to his feelings and ended up doing something.

While walking back to his own room he got startled as a very pale faced Sunwoo peeked from inside the toilet asking in a hushed whisper,

"Is it o-over? Who died?"

Juyeon had to hold back his laughter as he patted the younger's head before pulling him out. The poor boy was trembling, his eyes wide in fear and Juyeon couldn't even blame him. Angry Changmin wasn't one to be taken lightly and his arms were living proof of that.

He lead the younger to the room and had to rub soothing circles as Sunwoo tried to make an escape when he saw Changmin lying only a few feet away in his bed.

"It's okay he won't bite, not _now_ anyway."

After some more coaxing Sunwoo finally settled into his own bed scooting as far as he could from the sleeping wild squirrel. Juyeon gave one last look to the said boy before turning off the lights and going back to his room. He had to pry off a very much scared Chanhee from a traumatized Younghoon who stood rock still as if in shock and then even had to drag Eric's ass out of their closet and push them both into their own room before finally collapsing on his bed.

He turned to the window, watching as the first rays of the sun broke across the sky painting it a dull red which reminded him of Changmin's hair color. No matter how much he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't. So as soon as heard the first member wake up which happened to be Jacob, he bid goodbye and decided to go to the company for some exercising to try and distract his mind.

Just before he could leave Jacob had worriedly stopped him and asked about the teeth marks littered across his skin. He hadn't meant to blush but _he had_ which landed him ass into endless teasing from the older. It was probably the reason why he clicked a picture of the angry red marks and sent it on their group chat with a,

_Ji Changmin do you want to die?_

With that he had finally pried Jacob's gossipy hands off his flustered body and all but ran to the company.

\-------

Changmin woke up to hushed whispers and found Kevin talking to Jacob, the latter squeaking excitedly about something. He heard Juyeon's name mentioned a few times and suddenly the events of last night or more like a few hours ago came crashing over him and he burried his head under the blanket letting out a few screeches which shut the other two up as they stared at the thrashing boy in confusion.

Sunwoo was avoiding him and he knew that because the boy had ran away _twice_ as soon as Changmin so much as even came within sight. He couldn't blame the spooked boy but did feel a little hurt by the actions. Chanhee looked guilty as he served Changmin breakfast, probably to make it upto him and since he couldn't hold a grudge, he gave in easily which made the other smile as he launched himself onto Changmin's unsuspecting body making them both fall on the ground in a mess of limbs and high pitched giggles.

He later found out that it was actually Haknyeon's breakfast which Chanhee had apparently stolen which ended up with both Changmin and Haknyeon tickle attacking Chanhee into tears as he begged for forgiveness. Revenge was definitely sweet.

After finishing breakfast, he looked around a little but couldn't find Juyeon among the sea of sleep ruffled heads which for some reason dampened his mood. A scream from Hyunjae caught his attention as the other came rushing to him, his voice two octaves high,

"Changmin-ah what did you do??!"

Changmin blinked at the other before zoning in on the older's phone which had a picture on display of tanned skin with small red dents making crescents which looked suspiciously like bite marks. He snatched the older's phone and found that Juyeon had sent the picture with a message on their group chat.

Sangyeon walked upto him next as he grabbed Changmin's shoulder in a fatherly grip.

"Did something happen Changminnie? Are you okay?"

He looked into the older's eyes which held nothing but worry.

"I-I don't remember hyung...."

He could tell that the other didn't buy his lie but there was nothing he could say to explain his actions. Sure he bit his members time to time but it was only when he was extremely excited. It hadn't happened because of anger, not until now and not to this extent either.

Something inside told him to find and talk to the victim of his brutal attack. If only the said boy would just come out from wherever he was holed! 

"Where's Juyeon?"

Instead of Sangyeon it was Jacob who answered him as he trutted over with his signature angelic smile.

"He went to the company early. If you go now, you'd definitely find him."

Changmin could swear he heard a smirk under the smooth words but the older was giving him such an innocent look that he shrugged it off and quickly grabbed his sneakers before leaving the dorm.

\-------

He didn't have to check many rooms since he had a solid idea about where Juyeon would be. He was proved right when he heard faint music from outside the door which was the furthest on the floor. Slowly he opened the door, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the sweaty dancing boy.

Juyeon was drenched in sweat as he heard the door open but instead of stopping he continued the routine choreography. He watched as Changmin entered the room with wide eyes and hesitant steps. He smirked when he realized that the boy was checking him out so he changed the choreo a little by adding three strong hip thrusts which earned him a suprised shriek from the other. His eyes met Changmin's in the mirror which was directly in front of him with neither of them breaking the contact.

Finally the song came to an end and Juyeon stood straighter, his breathing heavy. He turned around facing Changmin who was standing on the same spot as if frozen in time. He couldn't help but look at the way Changmin's adam's apple bobbed up and down as the other seemed to be having trouble breathing for some very different reasons than exertion.

He slowly walked towards the other enjoying the way Changmin's eyes turned doe like before the boy staggered a few steps, his back hitting something solid. Juyeon stopped in front of the other who was now trapped between him and the wall behind and simply stared at the boy who was turning a light shade of pink by each passing second.

"I-I umm about the- you know the whole biting and I mean I really don't remember and-"

Changmin's stuttering came to an abrupt stop when Juyeon suddenly leaned down to his eye level before tilting his head with a smirk.

"You don't remember?"

With much difficulty Changmin nodded, unable to form coherent words. The other frowned a little at that but then his expression changed entirely, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint as he purred in a husky voice. 

"Should i remind you then _Changminnie_?"

Changmin squeaked at that as he tried to duck away but Juyeon was faster and stronger as he slammed his hands on either side of Changmin's head and pressed his chest against the other's, locking him in place. Juyeon was staring so intensely into Changmin's eyes that the latter had to look away in fear of combusting right there and then.

Juyeon inched closer his warm breath fanning over Changmin's face which the boy unconsciously breathed in, instantly feeling light headed. Then he leaned further down, his lips coming to rest on the side of Changmin's _very_ much sensitive neck over his jugular pusling strongly under the soft touch.

Changmin made a muffled noise at the back of his throat as his hands came up to clutch the others shoulders in a death like grip whether to push the other or ground himself he didn't know. Juyeon started littering butterfly kisses down his neck, slowly going lower and lower. Changmin closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from making any sort of noise but then he felt rough calloused fingers pulling the collar of his oversized shirt down his left shoulder making him gasp at the sudden exposure as he snapped his eyes back open.

Juyeon kept on nipping softly along with pressing feather light kisses from the others neck to his now exposed collarbone. He stopped for a second before closing his teeth on the other's pale soft skin just below his collarbone where it wouldn't be easy to find. The other jolted under his hold, his fingers fisting tightly around Juyeon's hair as he whined.

Surpised, Juyeon jerked his head up and came face to face with an image that would be burned deep into his conscience. Changmin had his eyes closed with his lips bitten red and forming an 'O' shape while his cheeks were dusted a deep pink. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against the others soft plush ones as the warmth feeling from before threatened to consume his heart. Juyeon pulled away just as quickly as he had made contact and tried to gauge the other's expression which was torn between shocked and dazed.

Worried that he had crossed some unspoken line Juyeon moved away from the other but Changmin was quick in grabbing his waist as he pulled the taller boy right back in. Taken aback, Juyeon blinked rapidly as Changmin gave him a shy look before pressing a chaste peck on his lips.

Getting all the confirmation he ever needed Juyeon made to dive right back in for a much proper kiss but stopped midway when he heard the loud boisterous noises of their groupmates from outside the door. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he pushed away from Changmin who looked completely wrecked with his glazed over eyes, bright pink cheek and red lips wet with slick.

Juyeon stood in front of the other, shielding him from view as the members slowly piled into the room. No one had seemed to notice anything different, well no-one except one guy who stopped as soon as he met Juyeon's eyes, giving him a knowing look with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and if Jacob hyung wasn't older than him then Juyeon would've definitely thrown hands but unfortunately he couldn't.

After the last member was inside Juyeon turned to the boy behind him and sighed in relief when he found Changmin in a better state than before. The other was coming back to his senses although his lips were still as red as ever and there was a rosy tint high on his cheeks but they could easily blame it on the hard choreo.

Leaning towards the boy's ear Juyeon whispered, his voice dropping down a few octaves causing the boy under him to shudder. 

"We're not done yet squirrel."

He couldn't help the proud smile neither could he stop the feeling of butterfly swooping in his stomach when Changmin let out a small squeak before turning on his heels and speed walking to the back of the room. _Biting was definitely fun._

***************

**THE END**

***************


	2. Not an update

This is not an update or an extension. 

Just something i had to do, sorry for inconvenience. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Stan our talented The Boyz... Honestly they deserve so much love and appreciation...💜
> 
> And i love Ji Changmin along with all his scary likes..... Which are really scary but damn it's his charms✨✨


End file.
